


The Name of The Game

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, M/M, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The season is over and the coupe decides to go to Yuuri's parents Onsen to relax after everything that happened. Sure all of their friends will come over within the week to enjoy the place, but for now they can enjoy themselves and discuss some things of getting married.So when Mari shows Victor an old notebook from Yuuri with sketches, unlike the Katsuki's though Victor is able to decipher the cyrillic scribble in the top corner of the page.This leads to him confessing something to Yuuri they had not suspected to hear.





	The Name of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Day 232 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Seems I've hurt my wrist quite nicely, so daily's will be very slow. Not daily for a while, just when I know I can handle it without causing more damage to the muscle. I'll catch it back up once I know it's really good to go again. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor can't help but feel a little bit sneaky, knowing Yuuri is out doing groceries to prepare the rest of their friends arrival in a few days, as his fiance -and calling him that makes Victor bouncy inside, for lack of a more elegant word- would surely have stopped his mother and sister from showing Victor his old notebooks. After all Yuuri would insist that as Victor's understanding of written Japanese is still far less than he would want there was very little he could do with it. And Yuuri would be right, everything but his math -Victor learned the Japanese numbers- and his English -it would have the correct translation listed under it at all times, so basically it was cheating- were an array of symbols that looked familiar but combined made no sense to him. 

Mari and Hiroko had started talking among themselves knowing Victor would just marvel at Yuuri's handwriting, maybe trying to imagine what Yuuri was thinking when he wrote certain things down, so he was only listening to them with half an ear. Because of this he heard something interesting at the same moment his eyes caught some symbols he was more than familiar with. Knowing he could and would ask Yuuri about it later he decides to ask Mari what her mother had meant with her future husband could always be set in their register. Mari decides to explain to Victor how the Koseki* works. So when she concludes that after marrying Victor, Yuuri would legally become a Nikiforov he would no longer be able to pass the name to any child they get, either biologically or through adoption. So to continue the family name any partner Mari would take would be written up in their family register and basically would become a Katsuki through that. 

He looks down to the notebook he was still holding, going over everything in his head. Asking Mari if that meant that Yuuri would also no longer be able to skate under his own name, or even for Japan. Mari shakes her head, telling him he could always use his old name, as people knew him for it he was allowed to have it registered with authorities as a common name. Making him remember the odd question the woman at the registration desk had asked him when he first had come to Japan and applied for a Residence card. She had asked him if he had wanted his full name or just his common name to be listed. As he never really uses his patronym, and most even believe it's based on Yakov's name so he usually let people use that, he had opted for it not to be listed. Now he understands, or at least better than before. 

When they hear Yuuri come in Mari and Hiroko are quick to scramble all the note books back into the box they came from, except for the one Victor had quietly slipped into his shirt. Mari slips out of the room with the box right when Yuuri comes into view. Victor can't help but smile at the man's sweaty face, for as cold as it was one year ago when Victor had dropped in as hot it was now, Yuuri gives him a thoughtful look in return. 

"Are you okay Victor? My mother and Mari haven't been trying to smother you with possible wedding details again have they?" Yuuri drops to his knees in front of him and softly cradles his cheeks. Victor never thought he would love it when somebody would do that yet he is basking in love for Yuuri's action.

"No they haven't. We had been enjoying tea and were talking about you growing up here. How Hasetsu must have been so different from Detroit and how st Petersburg is different still." Victor sighs. He needs to tell Yuuri as he wants to have this discussion with him. "Basically it lead to them showing me some of your old notebooks from school," he can hear Yuuri's breath startle "and it lead to me seeing this." 

He takes out the notebook from his shirt, but before he can open it to the correct page it is snatched from his hands by Yuuri and held in a horrifying tight grip. His eyes are large and filled with anguish. Making Victor wonder what he was so scared of.

"Please tell me you did not read it. Oh god tell me you didn't ask them to read any of this to you." Victor just blinks at him dumbfounded. Apparently Yuuri wrote something in Japanese in there he clearly doesn't want Victor to know. So he slowly shakes his head.

"I don't think they even know I was going through that one and all I did was admire your beautiful handwriting. It was what you had scribbled in Cyrillic that got my attention." he smiles ruefully "Well that and what your mom and sister were talking about." 

Yuuri looks at him intensely before loosening his grip on the notebook and slowly page through it. Victor can see the exact moment he finds the scribbles as a massive blush creeps over his cheeks. He closes the notebook and puts it aside on the table, keeping his eyes to the floor. 

"Well, I didn't make it a secret that I have admired you for a long time. So yeah, I might have done that a few times. It wasn't as if anybody ever looked into this notebook but me anyway. And I never thought we would be like this," he quickly glances up to Victor before casting his eyes down again "it was a harmless fantasy. It almost coming true is a bit embarrassing." At that Yuuri blushes deeply. Victor rubs his neck. 

"That's just it." he stumbles over his words making Yuuri look up shocked "When I saw it I also over heard your mom and sister talk about your family register. If we get married and you take my name you are no longer a Katsuki. Right?" Yuuri nods. "I don't want that." Victor is shocked when Yuuri's eyes fill with water and large tears roll down his cheeks.

"You no longer want to marry me? Is that what you are saying?" Yuuri grabs his ringed hand with his left as to protect the ring on his finger. It takes Victor a moment to understand what he did wrong. He has learned in all those months since China.

"Of course I want to still marry you. What I meant is..," he sighs "I don't want you to give up this." he moves his hands around him as if he's trying to encircle the whole room. Yuuri sighs.

"My parents are not going to bar me from the onsen just because I'm no longer carrying the family name. Honestly Victor they aren't living in the Edo period, me marrying a foreigner doesn't make me any less Japanese. Plus." Victor places his hand over Yuuri's mouth. 

"That is not what I mean to say. Now please Yuuri let me figure out the right words without you interrupting me. Okay?" Yuuri nods. "Good. What I mean is that you have a home, a family, I have my apartment, Yakov and Lilia, and by some miraculous luck I have you." Victor takes a deep breath and pulls out his Residence Card. "You see..." he points at his name listed on the card "I'm already using a common name. Not my full legal name. I have no connection with that name, would have made Yakov my patronym if I didn't think the man would have died of having people call me that." He sighs. "What I want to say is.. I don't want you to leave your families register, I want to be listed into it." He bites his bottom lip waiting for Yuuri to understand what he is saying. He can see Yuuri's eyes go from the name on the card to Victor's face. "I want us when, or if, we decide to have children for them to become Katsuki's. I want this to be their family home." 

Yuuri just stares at him for a moment. Then blinks and slumps back on his butt, having to catch himself from falling all the way back. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before shaking his head. "I could never ask for you to give up your name..." 

"But I wouldn't. As far as the world will be concerned we can still be Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri, or Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. I really don't care. But " Victor's lips tremble "this place, your parents, Mari. Even Minako. All of this has been more of a Home than anything else in my life. So when the outside world is not a part of it, I would love to become a part of your family." Yuuri starts to giggle making Victor look hurt. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. 

"I've been fantasizing about you so long. Even indulged in some maybe scenarios, as proven by that scribble. But I never once even tried to think of you becoming a Katsuki, never did I think you would want to step away from your own name to take on mine." He shakes his head. "It's why my parents have been pestering Mari again to let them look for a marriage partner to continue the family name. To secure heritage. And now you are telling me... It's a bit hard to wrap my brain around." At that he lets himself drop to the floor. 

The seconds tick away in the corner while Victor watches Yuuri trying to grasp what he just said.

"We will definite hyphenate. Let the world know our names are together just like us." Victor smiles, that is something. "In Russia I won't mind what people will call us." Yuuri sticks up his arms as if to ask for a hug. Victor leans over him tentatively, getting pulled flush against Yuuri. Who softly kisses his cheek, before whispering in his ear. "And you can tell mom that she'll be getting a second son." 

Victor pulls himself up enough to look into Yuuri's eyes. Being looked at exactly as when they were on the Ice in China. Except this time they kiss after the look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> *koseki - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koseki


End file.
